


Hot for Teacher

by xx R A I B I X (missRISETTExx)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/xx%20R%20A%20I%20B%20I%20X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mister Reyes was a regulation hottie— how could Bart NOT return the kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

“I’m sorry you had to stay so late to help me Mister Reyes.” Bart reached for his binder, shuffling his notes and papers inside before standing up from his seat. It was already four in the afternoon and the pair were two of the few remaining people in the school, most students and faculty members already having returned to their respective homes for the evening. But Mister Reyes was a helpful teacher. He didn’t put a time limit on the help and kindness he extended to his students and maybe that’s why Bart abused that privilege.

He wasn’t really bad at Spanish. Granted, he would never sound like a fluent native speaker, but he could do well enough to pass his exams and get his assignments completed with a passable grade. Unfortunately, his teacher was a regulation hottie. Young, with toned muscles and tanned skin that made him drool; Mister Reyes was pretty much the total package. Girls would giggle and blush when he walked by, checking out his fantastic ass while hoping he wouldn’t notice. Not that Bart could blame them—he’d been known to do the same thing on occasion.

“It’s fine Bart. You’re one of my favorite students, so I’m happy to help you whenever.” Ugh, and that smile, the one he was sending Bart’s way right now, it had the boy’s heart beating a mile a minute. Seriously, how did anyone get that attractive? It should have been a crime or something! “Hopefully the extra lessons will help you on the quiz tomorrow. It’s nothing too bad, just some common question and answer stuff. You’re bright. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

When Mister Reyes stepped in close to him and ruffled his hair, Bart felt like he could have melted on the spot. He had to avert his face to ensure his teacher didn’t see the blush that was blossoming over his face. Damn, damn, damn. He needed to get out of that room and quickly.

“Uh, yeah, I’m sure it will be totally fine and I’ll do great because you’re great—I mean, you’re a great teacher! Right, so like… I should probably get out of your hair and what not!” Lifting his bad off the ground, he started towards the door with haste, his balance a bit off from the weight of the books in his bag. Before he could make his escape, though, a hand settled on his shoulder, effectively steadying him and making him stop.

“It’s starting to get dark out and the late buses are already gone. Why don’t I give you a ride?” Why did he have to be so thoughtful?! Before Bart could reject the offer, though, Mister Reyes had his keys out, jiggling in his loose grip as he began to lead his student out the door. “Come on, I’m parked right out front.”

There was no way to escape it, so the boy kept his lips zipped for once in his life, following his teacher outside before slipping into the red sports car. It was luxurious, with sinfully comfortable leather seats. How could a teacher possibly afford this? It only helped to confirm the rumors that Mister Reyes had to be moonlighting as a model or some crazy job like that.

“Sorry, you really don’t have to bring me home. It’s not too far and it’s probably way out of the way for you, so—”

Okay, this wasn’t happening. This. Was. Not. Happening. Mister Reyes had his mouth covering Bart’s, eliciting a high pitched gasp from the boy. At first he did not reciprocate the kiss, in too much shock to act one way or another, but slowly, hesitantly, his lips began to move in tandem with Mister Reyes’. It started slow, a simple mesh between the two of them, but then it started to grow.

Bart felt his bottom lip being sucked into his teacher’s mouth, where teeth gently pressed into his soft flesh and drew breathy moans from the young student. As the teeth drew away, though, Bart felt the new sensation of a tongue meeting his own. They moved together, sliding and pressing as they danced passionately. The sensory overload had Bart in a mellowed sensual state, his mind nearly blank and a thin trail of saliva was seen at the side of his mouth. He was too enraptured to do anything about it, though, or even feel embarrassed.

When the need for oxygen finally came, though, Bart was forced to pull away, gasping for air while Mister Reyes tried to control his breathing. Once he could think again, Bart looked to his teacher, eyes wide and nervous.

“What was that?!” He slowly brought his hand up to cover his bruising lips, not out of repulsion, but because he was nearly mystified by his teacher’s actions. “I don’t understand.”

“Bart, eres muy lindo. I tried holding back—really, I did! But you…” Mister Reyes threw himself back in his seat, a hand coming up to cover his face as he groaned. “You always seemed so interested and then you kept coming after school and we were spending so much time together that I guess I just forgot how wrong this was. I’m your teacher. There’s seven years between us and you’re still a kid—and underage at that! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. Let me take you home, I—”

“You know, it’s not thaaaaat bad to have you kiss me. It’s not like I wasn’t into it.” Bart laughed, trying to clear the awkward tension that was growing between the two of them. “Yeah, you’re my teacher and yeah, I have another year before I graduate, but maybe we could figure things out? I think it would be crash to have a mature, sweet, and muy caliente boyfriend. We just have to keep it a secret for a while. No harm, no foul.”

“You’re not really making this any easier.”

“Good, because I think I like things hard, Mister Reyes.”

“Dios mios—stop that!”


End file.
